Daydream
by Toby Danger
Summary: She wishes she could be with him. But all she can do is dream. A one sided love story.


Phoenix Wright: Daydream

Phoenix Wright is copyright of Capcom. No infringement is intended.

_Also posted at the forums at (under my name there, Toby Danger). The idea for this fic came while reading a discussion on Phoenix Wright pairings, and I decided to write a fic one of the more unlikely ones. There's implied Phoenix/Maya near the end, but see if you can guess the main pairing before the big reveal..._

_In any case, enjoy the fic, and any feedback is welcome._

----------

Inside the grand ballroom of the Gatewater Hotel, a party of opulent proportions was taking place. Tables were laden with gourmet food, a swing band provided a lively tune for couples to dance on the velvet carpet, and all around, the guests wore their finest tuxedos and dresses, every one, from the top most ranks of the Prosecutor's Office to the average joes who had lucked in an invite, were clad in impeccable taste. The atmosphere was bustling as people mingled with others, groups gathered to talk about business and pleasure, and everyone's attention was focused on enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the heavy, wooden entrance doors were swung open, and every eye in the room turned to see the person who was now making her entrance.

She was tall, with long, smooth legs encased in sheer tights, showcased nicely by the open slits on each side of her white skirt. The dress' white bodice was straining to contain her generous bosom, and slender arms led to small hands planted on her shapely hips. Her face was framed by her chestnut hair, which cascaded like a waterfall down to her waist. Her wide brown eyes surveyed the room with confidence.

As she stepped forward, she smiled as she realized that every male in the room was looking directly at her. She could see them standing around, their eyes fixed directly on her with glassy stares, not noticing that their girlfriends and wives were trying to get their attention. She smiled. Her outfit was working better than she imagined.

She looked across the room, seeing the bar at the far end, and noticed a lone person sitting there. Could he be the one she was looking for?

She walked forward, swaying with the music as she went. She could feel everyone's stare on her, and though she felt flattered by the attention, this was meant for one person only.

Suddenly, her path was blocked by a tall, bulky man in a tuxedo, whom she instantly recognized.

"Miss Fey!" Boomed Detective Gumshoe. "So nice to see you tonight."

"It's nice to be here Detective." She replied politely.

Gumshie rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, it's a wonderful night. Say, could I bother you for a…"

Suddenly, Gumshoe was shoved aside by none other than Larry Butz, who wore a garish orange tuxedo. He flashed a winning smile. "Hey babe, how about I show you how the Butz can really move on the dancefloor?"

Gumshoe shoved him. "Back off pal, I was here first! And show Miss Fey some respect!"

Larry pushed back. "Get lost Colombo! You ain't got a chance with her!"

The two men engaged in a rather infantile shoving match, which only ceased once she rested a hand on each of their chests. They both stopped and blushed, awestruck.

"Sorry boys.." She cooed, stroking both their faces gently, "But I'm saving myself for someone special."

They didn't seem to mind the rejection. In fact, they seemed to be in bliss as her skin touched theirs. She gently pushed them away, and they happily fell to the floor.

"She touched me!!" She heard Larry cry out as she continued on. The band was now playing a loud, fast jazz song, the beats perfectly on cue with the swinging of her hips as she walked.

"That girl again…" She heard the voice of Adrian Andrews, and glanced to her right to see the bespectacled woman talking with a bunch of other girls, all staring jealously at the woman in white.

"Look how those foolish fools fall foolishly at the feet of that… fool woman." Franziska von Karma scowled.

"I know, she's just so elegant." Maggey Byrde sighed.

"Not to mention she's a smart as a whip." Adrian added.

"Oh, what I'd give to be like her!" Penny Nichols whined.

She couldn't help but frown a little as she heard them sigh collectively in resignation. If only they'd stop comparing themselves to her and realise they were quite lovely themselves. They had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Miss Fey!" From out of nowhere, Will Powers jumped out in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I just wanted to tell you.."

He was interrupted when Cody Hackins jumped in front on him, brandishing a set of trading cards. "I'll give you all my Ultra Rare Steel Samurai cards if you dance with me!!"

"HEY, you mind?" Powers scowled. "I was about to ask…"

"Sweetie!" Max Galactica appeared, his cape waving dramatically. "Spend your attention on me, it'll be worth your while.

"Back off there partner." Jake Marshall sauntered up, tipping his cowboy hat politely to her. "I think the lady would rather dance with me."

"If I may permit…" The deep voice of Godot penetrated the hubbub. He smiled and held out a cup of coffee for her. "Would you like a drink with me?"

That coffee went flying as Gumshoe barged into Godot. "She's mine! I was here first!!"

"Shut up! I wanna date her!" Powers delivered a punch to Gunshoe's face, only to get jumped by Larry from behind.

"Let's do this old school.." Marshall rolled up his sleeves and started clobbering Max.

She sighed as she watched the men wildly fighting each other. It seemed this happened every time she went to gatherings like this. She sidestepped the brawl and moved toward the bar.

Then she felt her heart flutter as she finally spotted the object of her desire.

He was leaning casually against the bar, looking rather uninterested at the events transpiring around him. He wore a white tuxedo, which she noticed fit around his slim body very well. His spiky hairdo was perfectly in place. He turned his head slightly to request a drink from the bartender, and noticed her. His deep brown eyes widened as he took her in, and a assuring smile crossed his face.

She a second she was nervous. Would he actually take interest in her? But she quelled those thoughts quickly. She knew this man well enough to know that he would treat her with the upmost respect.

She sidled up to the space next to him, just as the bartender, an old bald man with a bushy grey beard, placed two glasses to champagne next to them. He offered for her to take one, and sipped his own.

"It's nice to see you here." He smiled. "You look lovely as ever."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I knew you would be here, so I decided to make the effort."

"You've certainly turned some heads." He quipped, glancing at the gang of men still beating the crap out of each other.

"I know.." She sighed. "I just wish they would realize I only have one person in mind and move on."

Her hand rested on his on the tabletop. "But at least meeting you here has made it all worthwhile."

"I feel the same." His eyes stared into her's, taking in every detail. "I confess, I had been hoping to meet a smart, talented and beautiful girl tonight, but seeing you here with me… is beyond my wildest dreams."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yes, for what feels like an eternity. But now… I've finally got you all to myself."

She felt like she was about to swoon. He wanted her, desired her, just as she had hoped.

"So Miss Fey.." He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled brightly. "I..I.."

"OBJECTION!!!"

She jumped in fright. They both turned to see none other than Miles Edgeworth standing before them, clad in a maroon tuxedo with a seemingly larger cravat than usual. He glared at them menacingly.

"My dear Miss Fey…" He spoke in his usual cultured voice. "May I suggest that you waste no more time with this… amateur, and spend the evening in my company?" He stepped closer to her, a hungry gleam in his eye. "I promise you, I can show you things this dolt could never imagine."

The man in white moved between her and Edgeworth, glaring at the procecutor with a challenging stare. "Why don't we let her decide who she wants, instead of threatening her?"

"You dare challenge me?!" Edgeworth roared, stepping back and throwing his dinner jacket off. Then from out of nowhere, he pulled out a rapier. "Very well then Wright, let's settle this once and for all!"

She looked at him with worry, but he just smiled, took her hand, and planted a gentle kiss on it.

"This won't take a moment. Then… I'm yours forever."

She could have fallen to her knees in total bliss at that moment, but decided she needed to stand strong for him.

He turned to the bartender again, and rather casually asked for a broom. The barman handed him a used looking plastic broom with an aluminum shaft. Turning towards Edgeworth again, he twirled the broom around himself in a display Bruce Lee would have envied.

"I must warn you, I've know what I'm doing, so don't expect me to go easy." He warned calmly

Edgeworth chuckled. "Bluffing as usual. HAVE AT YOU!!"

She watched as the two engaged in a battle to the death, circling around the middle of the ballroom as they each attempted to break the other's defence. Edgeworth was clearly a pro with the blade, thrusting and parrying with beautiful precision, but each strike was stuck away by the expertly placed swings of the broom. Her man showed no sign of fear on his face as swung his staff, only a calm ease.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her arm, and forcibly turned around to face a young, handsome man who flashed her a seductive smile. Seeing who it was, she inwardly retched.

Matt Engarde cast a leering eye over her body. "My, you are a lovely one. The most beautiful person in this ballroom…" He roughly pulled her closer. "And I always go for the best and the beautiful."

She frowned. "I'll give you one chance to leave me alone, otherwise, you're going to regret it."

Engarde laughed. "Regret it? I highly doubt that." His face was a mere inch from hers. "What could a little thing like you do to me?"

She answered him by grabbing his arm with her free hand and twisting in sharply. Before he could even cry out in pain, she raised her foot and kicked him sharply in his flank, sending him falling to the floor.

She waited for him to get to his feet, glaring at him with malice for ruining her special night.

"You little…" Engarde charged at her, but she was ready. As she came within range of striking her….

"HI-KEEBA!!" Her fist shot out and hit Engarde squarely in the chest. Incredibly, the force of the impact sent him flying clear across the room, and straight through the nearest window with an ear-shattering crash.

Guests milled around the broken window staring in wonderment. She just smirked. She'd wanted to do that to Engarde for a loooong time…

She turned back to see the duel was still progressing, but an end was in sight. Edgeworth was beginning to tire, his moves barely able to match her date's.

Suddenly, the rapier was knocked from Edgeworth's hand. It flew into the air, and was caught by her date, who swiftly used it to slash at Edgeworth's trousers.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, in front of everyone, Edgeworth's belt snapped and his trousers fell down, revealing a set of frilly underwear.

Egdeworth stood mortified for several minutes, before the sound of mocking laughter around him prompted him to pull his trousers back up.

"Damn you Wright!! I shall be revenged!!" And with that, he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

She sniggered, it served him right for being so insulting toward…

The swing music restarted, only now the music was slower and melodious, and the lights were dimmed. He walked up to her, still looking immaculate despite just fighting someone with a broom. He extended a hand to her.

"Now then, where were we?"

"You were about to ask me to dance…" She smiled.

"I'd better keep my word." He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

The music struck up into the infamous Tango music, and a spotlight shone down on the two of them. She pressed herself against him, her hands took his, and the dance began.

They moved at the beat as smoothly as clockwork, his hands and feet guiding her around as they twirled and stepped. She could feel the gaze of every person in the room staring at them in awe. Let them stare, this was there moment.

At the music reached a crescendo, his hand moved to the small of her back and she was twirled around before he pulled her closer, their bodies pressed tightly together. A hand swept through her honey-brown locks.

She grinned. "You've gotten better…. Mr Nick."

He smirked. "You're not so bad yourself… Pearls."

The music's tempo began to speed up, but their movements never missed a beat. They were joined in perfect unity, never letting each other go. To her, it felt like everyone in the room had faded out of existence, all she felt was his warm touch and her own beating heart.

The music came to an end, and she felt emotion overcome her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Phoenix… I love you…" She softly whispered.

"Pearly.."

She smiled in bliss. "You can call me whatever you want… I'm all yours now."

"Pearly!"

She blinked. Why did his voice suddenly sound so feminine? And why was his hair suddenly longer. She pulled back… and saw that he had transformed into Mystic Maya.

"PEARL!!

----------

"Pearly!! PEARL!!"

Pearl's eyes opened suddenly. Regaining her senses, she looked around, confused. Where was the ballroom? Where was Mr Nick in his tuxedo? How had she ended up in Mr Nick's apartment, and where had Mystic Maya come from?

She looked down at herself. The white dress and mature body was gone. She was in her training robes, and she was once again a ten-year old. She understood now.

"Are you okay Pearly?" Maya asked. "You were in quite a deep sleep there."

Pearl blushed. "Er.. yeah, I guess I was."

"Everyone okay in here?" Phoenix stepped into the room, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, Pearly just fell asleep." Maya stated. "Which is a bit strange for you really. You don't normally nod off like that. Just what have you been doing while we were out?"

Pearl glanced to her side, and noticed the large pile of DVD cases and discs next to her seat on the couch. She remembered now, how she had decided to entertain herself while Mr Nick and Maya were out.

"Oh um… I went on the internet and borrowed some movie discs from some website. It was bookmarked and Mr Nick had an account there. I guess I fell asleep trying to watch them all…" She looked up at Phoenix, worry on her face. "You don't mind, do you Mr Nick?"

Phoenix nodded. "It's no problem Pearls, so long as you send them back when you're done." He picked up a few of the cases and rifled through them. "Dirty Dancing, Shall We Dance, Swing Time, Enter the Dragon… wow, these are some real classics."

"Really?" Pearl gasped. "I just picked them at random.."

Phoenix smiled, and suddenly Pearl felt goosebumps on her arms. "Well, you've certainly got more taste than Maya."

"Hey!" Maya pouted. "I have excellent taste! I rented the Nickel Samurai movie for us to watch together, right?"

Phoenix only sniggered, and went over to the end table to check his mail. As he did, Pearl watched him intently. Even in just his usual business suit.. he was so handsome.."

"Um… what are you doing tonight, anyway?" She innocently asked.

"Well, I've got to be in at a trial this afternoon, but after that, Maya and I are going to dinner." Phoenix answered.

"Yay!! I want pizza!" Maya cried out.

She looked at Maya, almost enviously. "So… it's just you and Mystic Maya then?"

Phoenix blinked. "Well.. yes. But we can bring you too if you want."

For a second, he could have sworn Pearl had a look of sadness about her, but then she was smiling again.

"No no, you and Mystic Maya should have a nice night together. You don't want me spoiling it."

"Oh, you won't spoil anything Pearly." Maya grinned. "We've love to have you come with us."

Pearl shook her head. "It's alright. I'll just go and visit Cody Hackins. He said he's… down..loaded some more Sentai shows off the internet to watch."

"Oh.. alright then." Maya smiled, satisfied. "Come on Nick, let's get you into your suit for the trial."

She grabbed Phoenix's arm and dragged him toward the bedroom. "Hey, I'm already in my suit!" He protested.

"It's the same one you had yesterday. Let's try something in purple, it works for Edgeworth."

"Forget it. This is my lucky suit. It might be our only hope of winning.."

Pearl watched them as they went into the bedroom, both joking and laughing with each other. In particular, she watched how Mr Nick's… Phoenix's face lit up with a smile at Mystic Maya's antics.

She knew they were meant for each other. That somehow, either by destiny or sheer luck, they had beaten all the obstacles in their path and become closer to each other, just as she imagined.

But she couldn't help but feel jealous. Spending so much time around them, she'd come to see firsthand the kind, wonderful, alluring person Phoenix Wright actually was, even though he would never admit it himself. He was thoughtful, clever, caring…

And he'd always be out of her reach.

Maya was the first to leave, heading out of the apartment in her usual rush. Phoenix was about to follow her out when…

"Mr Nick." Pearl spoke nervously. "Can… can I ask you something?"

Phoenix turned to her and smiled. "Of course you can Pearls. What's up?"

She was silent for a moment as she thought of the words to say. "Do.. do you think I'll ever find someone who likes me as much as you like Mystic Maya?"

"What…" Phoenix blinked in surprise. "Of course you will."

"Don't just say it just to make me feel better." Pearl frowned. "Do you really mean it?"

Phoenix knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Pearls, you are one of the nicest, most generous persons I have ever met. And I can tell you're going to grow up to be a looker once you're older… If someone doesn't want to be with you, it'll be their loss."

"You.. you really think so?" She stammered.

"I don't know a lot of things." And then he bared that assuring grin which had endeared her so long ago, "…but I do know you're going to make someone very happy in the future. And hopefully, they'll make you happy too."

Pearl looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you… Phoenix."

Phoenix blinked. "Huh? You've never called me that before.."

"NICK!! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Maya yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Pearl, but I have to…"

He was taken aback when Pearl suddenly stood up on the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

She smiled impishly. "Go on Mr Nick. I'll be fine."

She watched as Phoenix, still looking a bit bewildered, left the room. Then she sighed and flopped back on the couch.

Her hand reached over for the pile of DVDs and grabbed a random box. Bringing it to her face, she studied the cover, a picture of a handsome blond man caressing a woman over the words 'Titanic'

She knew Phoenix was right. Maybe someday she would find her special someone.

But for now, at least she could still dream.

THE END


End file.
